guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements
Need some help with those userboxes? :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:40, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Well, I'm learning... but yes, I would. I didn't really stop to actually learn the formatting before trying to put it together. Maybe I should go do that at some point... Defiant Elements 22:41, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Actually, I was trying to double or maybe triple them up to conserve space... think you can help me with that? Defiant Elements 22:46, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::Darn edit conflict. And yeah, sure thing :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:47, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::Thanks Defiant Elements 22:48, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::::Like that? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:55, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::::Hurrah. Success! Thanks. Defiant Elements 22:55, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Glad I could help. =) And finally, a userpage! I was wondering when you were going to make one. :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:56, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Hmmm... 34 user-boxes on one page... maybe I went a little overboard... Defiant Elements 02:39, 28 December 2006 (CST) I don't know if it is possible, but the userbox about aspiring to being a wiki admin was completely true *hint hint* :P Defiant Elements 00:52, 27 December 2006 (CST) :I wouldn't get your hopes up, seeing as how you lost your show preview button. :P That's kind of a prerequiste to even be nominated and it actually makes admin's and user's work watching for vandals harder due to the lack of using it. — Gares 01:07, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Curses, foiled again. Defiant Elements 01:08, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::Well, I can always hope that I get nominated, and if it meant a better shot at nomination maybe I could be induced to find it... Defiant Elements 01:10, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::It was hard work, but I found it! Defiant Elements 01:49, 27 December 2006 (CST) Show Preview is your friend. :If I didn't use that you would be amazed how many more entries in the history log there would be :X Defiant Elements 23:45, 26 December 2006 (CST) Builds I've noticed your name tag, votes, and comments on a lot of the Ranger builds (as that is the area I'm responsible for trying to help with and why I noticed it there) and wanted to say thanks for the help. Getting decent votes on those builds helps out a lot in getting them through vetting or unfavored and another step closer to getting cleaned up/out. So once again, thanks.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:26, 27 December 2006 (CST) :No problem. I think that there is little debate that changes have to be made in the vetting/build making process. Personally, I think that part of the solution has to be more knowledgeable people dedicated to improving/testing builds. I am just trying to do what I can to help. Defiant Elements 14:09, 27 December 2006 (CST) Do you do requests? Noticed you commented/voted on a build of mine (rit preservation channeler), which you unfavoured (fair enough, but it is an RA build); was curious as to your opinion of the Rt flagrunner I posted. If you don't do requests, that's cool too :) --Epinephrine 17:33, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Hmmm... requests... sure why not. I will try this out some time tonight. At first glance it looks pretty good though. Defiant Elements 17:35, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::I tried this out for a little while and voted favored. Defiant Elements 19:29, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Thanks, I was getting a little disturbed by the no-votes by people who obviously hadn't tried it - suggesting it should be an A/Rt for example :)--Epinephrine 07:31, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah, I didn't get that either to be honest. I thought it was a nice little build which preformed pretty well and was very different from existing flagrunner builds. Defiant Elements 16:09, 29 December 2006 (CST) Userboxes Your too obvservant for your on good :) Yes I did copy your user boxes. I was in a hurry and I'm just too lazy to figure out how to do layout and wateva of them for myself. Ty for havign cool userboxes :P --Hyrim 03:24, 28 December 2006 (CST) :As one of my many user-boxes says, This user knows all and sees all." ;) Anyways, while I did format them, I almost certainly didn't actually think them up. Defiant Elements 03:35, 28 December 2006 (CST) HEH ... take a look Here =) My new desktop at work... Though it might not last long i couldnt help it after seeing the mass of userboxes=P--Midnight08 16:43, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Nice! Defiant Elements 17:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) :I can't even read the blue ones, use white text? — Skuld 16:10, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, that is a little hard to see... why did you change them to blue anyway? Defiant Elements 16:11, 29 December 2006 (CST) Nomination Seriously, I know I am almost certainly much too new to the wiki to actually get nominated, and I honestly don't expect to anytime soon, especially considering there are any number of people currently much more qualified... but anyone want to explain the process of becoming an admin purely out of interest (and overwrought ambition) or give me a link explaining the process. Its like dangling the carrot in front of the donkey, I don't expect to get it, but I am sure gonna keep trying. And, as long as I see the carrot I will work like crazy to get it (i.e. over 900 posts in about 3 months on wiki) so everyone wins. Defiant Elements 23:51, 29 December 2006 (CST)